One More Second
by Akan-Gaaru
Summary: A year after her pilgrimage, Yuna tries to cope with the loss of her true love. But what would she do if he were to return? SEXUAL CONTENT MIGHT NOT BE SUTIBLE FOR CHILDREN...Updated!
1. Just hold on

Disclaimer (cause we all need one of these, dear): I, Merry, do not own in any way shape or form these characters from Final Fantasy 10. BUT I DO OWN THE GAME DAMMIT! Hehehe.. Italics= The characters thoughts (( ))= Author's Notes  
  
On to the story!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It's been one year.  
  
One hellish year, since Tidus jumped.  
  
I knew he had to go, but why? Why did you have to leave me so soon? I think of you every night, crying, thinking of you. You and only you. I write to try and kill my sorrows, but it never works. Because some how, you overrule my mind. You take it over with the thoughts of us together again.  
  
Damn you.  
  
All I want now is one more second.  
  
"YUNIE!!!!" Rikku ran into my room as her usual self giggling and yelling.  
  
"Guesswhatguesshwhatguesshwhat! Whatcya doing?? Hmmmmmm?"  
  
She peered over my shoulder, trying to get a quick peek at the paper I was writing on. As quick as I could, I heaved my hands over the paper, crumpled into a ball and threw it into the trashcan beside my desk.  
  
"Nothing.What did you want?"  
  
She pulled her eyes away from the paper, and turned to me, still bouncing.  
  
"What? Huh? Oooo! Yesyesyes! Come now!!!!!!"  
  
The blonde Al Bhed jerked my hand, making practically fell out of the chair I occupied. She pulled me down stairs into the common room. In there, Wakka and Lulu were, Lulu sitting in on a chair, Wakka leaning over it, whispered something in Lulu's ear. She giggled, and looked up as Rikku and I entered.  
  
"Yah go fast enough?"  
  
Wakka laughed as Rikku nodded as many times as she could. Lulu turned to face me.  
  
"Yuna, there is something we want to tell you." She stood up and picked up Wakka's hand slowly rubbing it.  
  
"We are to be married."  
  
I stopped. Did I hear that correct?  
  
"What?"  
  
Lulu looked into Wakka's eyes and they both nodded.  
  
"We have been in love for quite sometime, so Wakka decided to ask me this morning."  
  
Lulu picked up her hand to show off her engagement ring, which was an extremely beautiful platinum ring with a diamond inset. I picked up the offered left hand, and started to get overwhelmed. I was happy for my two closest friends, but just the thought of the word, "Marriage" or "Love" made me automatically think of Tidus. Wakka seemed to have notice my eye glistening, and walked over to me.  
  
"Yuna, yah okay?"  
  
I sniffled and sighed.  
  
"Of course I am. I am so happy for you."  
  
Rapidly, I hugged both of them, and ran out of the room. Lulu yelled after me, "Don't be late tonight.the party is at 7!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I dashed as fast as my legs would bear me to the ocean. My sandals flew off as I ran and my feet made imprints in the sand. Tears came streaming down my face, like a cascade. Each time a tear met with the sand, it made a small muddy hole. My legs guided me to the jetty, where I sat balled up, sobbing into my legs. I was happy for Wakka and Lulu, but anything having to do with love automatically was linked to Tidus. I remembered every mere thing about him, which nobody would notice without knowing that one person for a long amount of time.  
  
I remember his voice.  
  
The way he kissed.  
  
The way he smelled.  
  
I knew I wanted him back.  
  
I gazed out into the sunset, taking my head from my knees and shouted out his name. All of a sudden, a hand reached out and grabbed my shoulder.  
  
It's only Wakka.  
  
I turned around to face him, but the sun drew a shadow across the figure's face. The figure moved out of the sun. My jaw dropped, and another stream of tears crept out of my face.  
  
It was Tidus.  
  
I inhaled so hard that I choked down my own breath.  
  
"Tidus, you.. are.. back?" I stammered, still staring straight into his radiant eyes.  
  
"Shh." Tidus whispered, placing one finger upon my lips. " I've been missing you" He helped me up and stepped in closer, caressing my face. I hugged him, bawling, trying to prove to myself that this was reality. As I pulled away from embracing him, he put his right hand on my cheek. His left hand found my other cheek and he slowly went in to kiss me. Air escaped my lungs, leaving me breathless after his lips drew from mine. I drew deep breaths, gasping, when he kissed me again, as if to give me more oxygen. I positioned my head on his shoulder still sniffling.  
  
"I've been searching for you, Yuna, and I've finally found you." He whispered.  
  
I gazed at his face slowly, breathing in bit by bit, as if the next one I take, he'd disappear.  
  
"I've been searching long too, and was sure you were gone. Why did you have to leave? My life has been hell without you."  
  
Tidus pulled me in closer, clutching harder.  
  
"I wish you knew.. how much I had loved you.how much I still do..." I wept.  
  
"I know.. I've known. And I love you.beloved.Yuna."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So that the story so far! Bwahaha! Chapter UNO! XD What you think? Good? Horrible? Even worse than.. FUNGUS? O_o Um okay then. But please R+R. Oh yeah, and Sank Yoo.to Aly -bows- .since you helped me with your writery superior-ness. -huggleglomps- you are such a sweetie!! ^___^;;; (He he, I'm becoming you! The attack of the word "sweetie" xP) Mucho Gracias!! And Tidus may seem a tad OOC, but I'm going to explain that in the next chapters ^_^;; Cheers! Merry | Yuna 


	2. Dying in another's arms

Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own Tidus or Yuna OR any other characters mentioned in this Fan Fic! And thanks you to the people who reviewed! –huggles- ^____^;;; it gave me a push to type this chapter.   
Warning: THIS CHAPTER HAS SOME SEXUAL CONTENT THAT MIGHT NOT BE SUTIABLE FOR CHILDREN UNDER THE AGE OF 13. THANKS AND DON'T SUE ME! :B  
(( ))= Author's Notes  
Italics= character's thoughts  
  
Story time!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
iI just can't believe this.   
  
I really can't.  
  
I'm actually standing next to Yuna again. Her face has been lit up, ever since I've been back.  
  
I'm so damn lucky to have somebody who cares that much for me.  
/i  
"Tidus…Tidus?" Yuna lightly tapped my cheek to bring me back to reality.  
  
"Hmm?" I replied, "Sorry 'bout that, my mind is someplace else today."  
  
She smiled "It's okay. Lulu just asked you a question."  
  
I must have forgotten where I was, because all of a sudden I was jolted from my thoughts and taken back to the living room, where I'd been talking to Lulu and Wakka.  
  
"I'm sorry, Lu, I didn't hear what you said. Could you repeat it please?"  
  
"No need to be proper, Tidus, I just wanted to know how you got back." Lulu said.  
  
I scratched the back of my neck. The truth was I didn't really know how I got back, I just showed up.  
  
"I really don't know how I returned, but I do know I showed up in the Zanarkand Ruins."  
  
"Then how'd yah make it back here?" Wakka pointed out.  
  
"Well, there was a group of explorers. Al Bheds, who must have known Rikku, since they recognized my name. They took me as far as Kilika, and there I just got on the airship. Now here I am! Back again with my friends and my Yuna." I smiled and placed a quick peck on Yuna's cheek.  
  
Lulu placed her chin on her hand, staring at me. She stayed silent for a minute, and then spoke up.  
"Yuna, I think Tidus would like to know where he will be staying."  
She winked and Yuna, who slightly giggled and nodded.  
  
As we turned to walk out of the room, Lulu called after me.  
  
"Tidus," She whispered, "You see how happy Yuna is right?"  
  
I nodded slowly.  
  
"Don't crush her happiness…just not now. Okay?"  
  
"Of course I won't. I'd never leave her again."  
  
"Good. See you tonight."  
  
---------------------------------  
  
"Lulu sure seems to be acting differently," I said, climbing the steps up to the 3rd floor.  
  
"Yes, she has been in such high spirits, ever since she and Wakka have been together." Yuna replied, smiling.  
  
"That's so great for them. I'm glad at least three people got their wishes today."  
I grinned at Yuna as we reached the 3rd floor.  
She blushed, and slowly opened the nearest door, and stepped inside.  
  
After she showed me the room, we sat on the bed in silence. I scooted in closer, placing my forehead upon hers and stroking her hair. I placed a modest kiss on her cheek. Yuna's arms flung around my neck, and slowly brought me down with her, as she lay down on the bed. She kissed down my neck, slowly pushing off my shirt. She stopped. I was facing down on Yuna, and she slowly spoke.   
  
"Sorry Tidus. I just lost myself there…"  
  
I didn't respond, I just lifted my finger to my lips and shushed her.   
I craned my neck down to kiss her. Once our lips interlocked again, it was incredible, with a sudden rush that makes you breathless, like riding on a winding roller coaster.  
  
As I drew back, I looked into her eyes, which were still closed. I smirked.  
  
"Sorry if I surprised you there."  
  
Her eyes opened and she just giggled.  
  
"Of course you didn't."  
  
Gradually and carefully, to make sure I didn't scare her at all, I slid my hand under her black a-line skirt. Yuna's legs lightly shook, under my chilly touch. I rubbed her thigh, moving in small circles. My hands pushed up her skirt, and I kissed her, as she slowly rose back to lie on the bed. My lips slowly moved down her neck, stopping to slightly suck on it, and then gracefully licking the area afterwards.  
  
"I can't believe this is actually happening" Yuna faintly whispered in my ear.  
  
"Me too…me too." I mumbled, after being pre-occupied with her neck.  
  
------------------------------  
Jeez.  
  
I was getting fed up. I have been calling those two lovebirds for like an hour.   
And do they respond? NO!   
I was getting mad so, I decided to go up there.  
  
I climbed up the stairs, still yelling, "TIDUS YUNA! THE PARTY IS NOW! COME!"  
  
I stomped, and stomped and stomped, until I reached the 3rd floor.   
Still yelling, I slammed open the door to Tidus' bedroom.  
I stopped, and automatically screamed.   
  
Tidus was lying on top of Yuna, kissing her, and about to unhook her bra.  
  
I screamed again.  
  
"MY VIRGIN EYES!" I ran out of the room shrieking, and practically falling down the stairs as I ran away from the sight I had just seen.  
  
My screams lowered, and I ran into the room where the party was.   
Lulu rushed over to me, paranoid.  
  
"Rikku are you okay?"   
  
"Ye…a…. h…Tidus was…just…."  
  
"He was just what?"  
  
"And…and…Yuna was…."  
  
"Calm down and just tell me."  
  
"S….s…sorry," I panted, "It's…just, I walked in while Tidus and Yuna were, um, doing…stuff…and, I got…um….shocked…"  
  
Lulu laughed. "Rikku, you know that they haven't seen each other in over a year."  
  
"I know, it was just an interesting thing to see….I guess…"  
  
"I guess you'll just have to remember to knock now."  
  
"I guess so."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's Notes!  
Hi! What did you think of that chapter? : P I hoped you guys liked it... Once again, please R&R. ^___^ thanks again to Aly gave me pointers.  
You are awesome! –huggles-  
Well, if you didn't know, OMS is my first real fluff I've written. So I hope you guys enjoy it.  
Stay Tuned!  
Cheers.  
Merry | Yuna 


	3. Longing for lovers that have long since ...

Disclaimer! Once Again, I don't own any of these characters. So.yeah. Mucho Thanks, to people who reviewed.^____^; And, a quick sorry, if the content in the last chapter was to. "Racy" _ (())= Author's Notes The story.now continued..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tap. Tap. Tap.  
  
"Huh? Who's there?" I yawned groggily.  
  
"It's me, silly. You should wake up. It's almost 10!"  
  
I slowly opened my eyelids and smiled. Yuna was standing in front of me grinning.  
  
I got up and walked over to Yuna, and put my arms around her. I was still half asleep, and I uneasily kissed her cheek  
  
"Mornin', my sweet sunshine" She cooed in my ear.  
  
I sneaked a half smile, and rested my head on her shoulder. I slowly drifted off into dreamland again. Yuna seemed to notice. She perked up and lightly pushed me away.  
  
"Get dressed sleepy head! I'm going to go downstairs and make you some breakfast, okay?" She lightly patted my hair and continued out the door.  
  
I threw on my clothes and started to walk down the step where Rikku was sitting. It sounded like she was crying.  
  
"Rikku, what's wrong?" I knelt down next to her and tapped her shoulder.  
  
She looked up at me with her eyes glistening.  
  
"Tidus.Hi. Sorry if I was in your way.I must have hurt myself somehow."  
  
I looked at her with a concerned look in my eyes.  
  
"Rikku.are you sure you're all right?"  
  
"Yeah.I'm fine. Thanks anyways, Tidus."  
  
"Are you sure? You know that if anything happens or anything, you can just come to me."  
  
Rikku threw her arms around my neck.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"No problem." I smiled at her, "Would you like to come to breakfast with me?"  
  
"I think I'll pass. I need to go do something"  
  
"Okay. I'll see you later then?" I ruffled her hair as I walked off.  
  
"Yeah. Later."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"It took you long enough, honey!"  
  
I smiled at Yuna.  
  
"Sorry, I was.shaving."  
  
Yuna laughed.  
  
"You..shaving? My boy doesn't even have one little teeny hair on his face!"  
  
She walked over to me and stroked my cheek.  
  
"See.?"  
  
Her head drew closer to my face to kiss.  
  
"Save that for later.."  
  
"Lulu! Hi. Sorry.um.." I stuttered as Yuna walked over to the stove to flip over her eggs.  
  
"No need for apologizing. You two are just some love-birds.So.what's for breakfast?"  
  
"Lulu is." Wakka walked in and leaned over Lulu's shoulders pausing to kiss her neck.  
  
"Morning, sweetie."  
  
"Morning, Wakka. Would you like some breakfast?" Yuna grinned at him.  
  
"Sure thing, Yunie."  
  
"So how was you're after party last night.?" I asked.  
  
"Tidus!!" Yunie punched me playfully, "You aren't supposed to ask them that!"  
  
Lulu laughed. "It was fine"  
  
She gave Wakka a look.  
  
"We had some fun.I first took her to my.."  
  
"Wakka!" Lulu punched his arm jokingly, "Don't give them any details"  
  
Wakka smirked.  
  
"Yah afraid I might give out my 'secret'?"  
  
Lulu blushed.  
  
"No.I've got my reasons."  
  
"I don't think we really need to hear any particulars.." I scratched the back of my neck grinning. "It'd be kind of weird to hear about..you know.." Yuna walked over to me and breathed in my ear.  
  
"You never know.we may need some pointers when we have some."  
  
Yuna looked up suddenly. Rikku ran into the kitchen, panting.  
  
"He is back!!!"  
  
"Who? Who's back?" Yuna rushed over to the panting Al Bhed.  
  
"He is!!"  
  
"Who is 'he'?"  
  
"Auron!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Author's Notes..uv TUUS!  
  
Yes. I know what you are thinking. 'Holy short chapter batman!' But I stopped it right there for a cliffhanger! Hee Hee. Aren't I evil? Well. Well. Thanks to Aiee. Mucho Kudos. I 3 you! XD  
  
Tootles. Sanno 


	4. I am the cause to all your problems

Author's Notes:  
  
Hey! I'm so sorry it's been a long time since my last update! I've been really busy...  
  
Oh, and I got a new computer so some things may be misspelled towards the end of the chapter.  
  
C&C is welcome with open arms :3  
  
Read on~ ^_^  
  
_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+  
  
I lay in bed, half awake, gazing at the chipped ceiling above me. I couldn't understand why I couldn't just fall back asleep.  
  
My head was aching so much. It was mixed up with emotions I didn't know and had never felt before. My dreams kept showing me things I didn't want to see, or remember anymore. I don't understand why these keep coming back to me….  
  
++++++++++++++  
  
My dream started as Auron struck the last blow on Braska's Final Aeon.  
  
The whole pilgrimage seemed to have let off a big sigh, as if a huge weight was lifted from their shoulders.   
  
Auron just stood there silently, looking off into space as Tidus came over and gave him a "Nice job."  
  
He nodded slowly, and then turned towards Yuna, slowly saying her name.  
  
Yuna turned to him, with a pained expression painted across her face.  
  
"It's time." He spoke softly, yet clearly.  
  
Yuna nodded, and gradually lifted up her staff. She began to send him.  
  
I let out a quiet gasp, my feelings of happiness slowly drifted away, and were replaced with confusion and sadness.  
  
Auron started to walk away from us, gradually starting to disappear.   
  
I had to tell him. But, I couldn't. He was evaporating more and more, but I couldn't.   
  
I-I….  
  
"Auron…I-I…love……y-you."  
  
Everyone was shocked and confused. Tidus seemed to have been talking to me, but I zoned everyone else out. I waited for Auron's response.   
  
He just stared at me. His expression was nameless….it just seemed blank. My eyes started to swell up with tears, but I tried to hold them back.   
  
Then Auron spoke up.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
With that, he was gone.  
  
The tears now easily rained from my eyes now, as I fell to my knees, not knowing what to do next.   
  
Why the heck did you tell him then? Of course you were going to be rejected! He was being sent, for Yevon's Mercy!   
  
My thoughts couldn't tame me at all. I couldn't bear the feeling of rejection.  
  
I felt something graze my shoulder. It was Yuna's hand.  
  
"Rikku…are you okay…?"  
  
You could tell by the tone of her voice that she was worried about me. She worries way too much…  
  
"Y-yeah I'm fine, no need to worry about me!" My voice cracked, as I slowly stood up, and shot everyone an obviously phony smile.   
  
I hated when people were concerned about me.  
  
"All right!" I clapped my hands together. "Let's get moving"  
  
+++++++++++++++  
  
"BREEEEEE BREEEEE"  
  
My machina alarm violently woke me up, practically shaking off the table.  
  
I aimlessly groped around for my clock, trying to find the snooze button to make the stupid thing shut up. I finally found the button, sat up in bed, ruffling my hair and yawning at the same time.  
  
Another dream about him, eh?  
  
My eyes started to feel wet again.  
  
What! Stop crying! Get a hold of yourself!  
  
He's gone.  
  
Get over it.  
  
I stood up out of bed and yelled in-between sobs.  
  
"BUT…I CAN'T!"  
  
I tugged at my hair and fell back on to my bed, face down on the pillow.  
  
I shrieked.  
  
What is it now, Rikku?  
  
Now what are you yelling about?  
  
"Get the hell out of my head!"  
  
Why?  
  
What are you so scared of?  
  
Don't you like it?   
  
Don't you like the company?  
  
"I SAID GO AWAY!"  
  
I screamed into the pillow again.  
  
Rikku.  
  
"Stop it!"  
  
Rikku, I know you need somebody like me now.  
  
"I said go away!"  
  
Rikku…  
  
"ARRRGGGGGG!!"  
  
I tugged at my hair and started shaking my head, as if some how, the voices would stop and leave me alone.  
  
It sort of worked.  
  
Shocked, I got out of bed, threw on some clothes and slowly walked downstairs.  
  
I was walking downstairs, gazing off to space, when it happened again.  
  
Rikku.  
  
I freaked out, lost my balance, and fell down about 4 steps.  
  
"I thought I told you to get the hell out!"  
  
I tugged at my hair violently and buried my face into my knees, crying.  
  
Rikku.  
  
Auron…is…  
  
"STOP!"  
  
Look ahead of you.  
  
I picked up my head.  
  
Auron was standing there.  
  
"…AURON!"  
  
I launched myself off the steps, throwing my body towards him.   
  
"Auron, I…."  
  
My body went straight through his, causing me to fall down the staircase again.  
  
I hit the floor hard, my head flew back, then was slammed into the floor.  
  
I started to cry.  
  
"Why…why would you do that…"  
  
It wasn't my fault.  
  
It was yours.  
  
You didn't…  
  
"SHUT THE HECK UP ALREADY!"  
  
I picked myself up, and sat down on the last step, crying from all the mixed emotions I felt.  
  
Rikku…  
  
I can tell you....many things.  
  
All you have to do is listen.  
  
I kept on bawling, when I heard footsteps on the stairs.  
  
I felt a light tap on my shoulders.   
  
"Rikku….what's wrong?"  
  
I looked up, and my eyes met with Tidus'. I then quickly tried to cover the fact that I was crying by rubbing my hands over my eyes.  
  
"Tidus….I…I'm sorry if I was in your way…I-I must have hurt myself somehow…"  
  
"Rikku," his voice was now serious and concerned "Are you sure you're fine? You know that if anything happens to you, anything at all, you can just come to me."  
  
I started to cry more. Tidus cared…about me. I threw my arms around his neck and squeezed.  
  
"….Thank you."  
  
"No problem." He got up and smiled, then ruffled my hair. "Would you like to come to breakfast with me?"  
  
"I-I think I'll pass, I….uh....gotta do something."  
  
"Okay then! I guess I'll be seeing you later!" He smiled again, this time, including a wink, as he walked toward the kitchen.   
  
Once he was finally out of sight, I let out a big sigh and put my chin on my knees, staring straight outside the big glass double doors at the water.  
  
Finally...It was so peaceful…  
  
Rikku.  
  
"Stop….please just stop…"  
  
"...Stop what?"  
  
Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a dark crimson jacket.   
  
I looked to the left and Auron was standing there.   
  
I shook my head.  
  
"Nice try. Like I'm going to fall for that again."  
  
"Rikku...What are you talking about?"  
  
"Do you really think I'm going to be that stupid? You're just a figment of my imagination."  
  
"Rikku? Are you feeling well? It's Auron...I really have come back."  
  
I kept silent for a moment, looking at Auron. I cautiously got up, and went over to where Auron was standing studying him.   
  
"I-is that really you?" I punched his arm to get a reaction.  
  
He softly chuckled and nodded.  
  
"Yes. It's me. I came back...for many reasons, but how I was able to come back, I really do not know."  
  
My eyes started to swell up for the second time that day. Auron..he came back...for me?  
  
I started to cry again, sniffling and sobbing at the same time. I punched Auron in the arm and cried,  
  
"You big meanie! Why did you leave? Why did you do that to us.."  
  
"Because, I had to. And I needed to."  
  
I threw my arms around him and cried more, making his jacket all wet from my tears.  
  
"I'm sorry...I uh...better go tell the others you're back"  
  
I turned away from him and wiped my eyes.  
  
"...Rikku"  
  
I turned and just at the time I did, Auron came close to me and his lips grazed my cheek. My face became bright red and I ran away blushing insanly.  
  
++++++++++++++  
  
I ran into the kitchen, panting.  
  
"He is back!!!" I yelled  
  
"Who? Who's back?" Yuna rushed over to me.  
  
"He is!!"  
  
"Who is 'he'?"  
  
"Auron!"  
  
"...Auron..? Rikku, are you sure you saw him?"  
  
"Yes of course I am sure!  
  
Lulu gasped.  
  
"Rikku," Lulu said "are you sure it wasn't one of your halluci---"  
  
"YES I AM SURE! I HUGGED HIM! HE'S REAL! I AM NOT GOING CRAZY!"  
  
"Ok, ok. Rikku, we aren't saying you are crazy, it's just...--"  
  
"Just what? Just because I thought I saw him that one other time? That doesn't make me crazy, okay? Follow me and I'll show you that Auron is here."  
  
I walked out of the kitchen, followed by Yuna, Tidus, Lulu and Wakka.  
  
"Auron!"  
  
I ran over to Auron, and crossed my arms.  
  
"See. Auron does exist."  
  
+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+  
  
A/N:  
  
I think I might have ended a bit abrupt, but I really wanted to get this done before I went back to school. I hope it turned out ok. ^^ By the way...AURON IS A PEDOPHILE :O:O:O...Hhehe...Kidding. I just thought that Rikku being inlove with Auron, but Auron couldn't really do anything about it would be kinda ......cute. In a weird way. Anyways. I'll stop babbling. I hope you'll come back for Chapter Five! ^_^  
  
3 Sanno 


End file.
